Ulang Tahun Akashi
by midorikawa.adza
Summary: Tanggal duapuluh desember adalah hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou, kekacauan apa saja yang terjadi? "Seijuurou-sama, tertabrak mobil dan—meninggal";"Atsushi, apa kau mau setengah dari hadiahmu tersebut?". fail humor,AkaKuro. RnR?


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ulang Tahun Akashi © dan siapapun yang judulnya sama tapi ceritanya beda

.

.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Seijuurou," Ujar seorang pria berambut merah berkumis sambil memberikan sebuah kartu kepadanya, "Kau sudah berumur 17, mungkin ini hadiah yang bagus untukmu,"

"Terimakasih, Ayah," Akashi menatap kartu pemberian ayahnya tersebut.

.

.

_Credit card?_

.

.

.

Akashi tentu membutuhkan sebuah_ credit card_—berhubung akhirnya Ia dapat membeli semua yang diinginkannya. Tapi, saat ini Akashi bingung ingin menggunakannya untuk apa.

Akashi mengusap-usap dagunya, ia berpikir. Membeli banyak makanan? Tidak, dia bukan Raksasa berambut ungu tersebut. Apalagi Akashi takut dia akan semakin gemuk namun tingginya tidak bertambah juga. Membeli _lucky item_? Tidak, Ia bukan Manusia ijo ijo lumut tsundere itu, apalagi Akashi tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan. Atau membeli_ Vanilla Milkshake_? Akashi bukan penggemar minuman manis, lagipula itu dapat ia beli menggunakan uang sangunya sendiri—dapet banyak malah. Membeli barang-barang mahal? Sudah biasa ia lakukan, lagipula ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia beli saat ini. Ah mungkin membeli majalah Mai-cha- Akashi rasanya ingin menendang author sekarang juga. Akashi bukan manusia mesum seperti anak dakian kekurangan cahaya tersebut.

Ah, mendadak Akashi memiliki ide.

.

.

"Tuutt-tuutt"

Ckrik, "Maaf nomor yang anda tuju, sedang sibuk" tuutt.

.

Akashi menatap handphone merahnya, bingung. Ia merasa... Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh.

Bagaimana bisa sang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengangkat teleponnya?!

Bukan hanya itu, tapi semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai tidak mengangkat teleponnya!

Apakah mungkin mereka sudah melupakan Ulang Tahunnya?!

Saksikan Ulang Tahun Akashi Yang Terlupakan hanya di Tv Asek Asek Joss!—STOP—Akashi mulai keluar jalur.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin—mereka tidak mungkin melupakan ulang tahun temannya sendiri—ya kalo Akashi emang dianggep temen sih.

Akashi menenangkan pikirannya, menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap handphone-nya. Eh? Apakah mungkin...

Ia lalu menatap handphone-nya lagi, sambil menyeringai. Ia mengetik beberapa angka disana lalu memencet tombol bergambar telepon hijau,

"Halo?"

.

.

.

"Jadi Kurokocchi membawakan hadiah apa untuk Akashicchi?" Kise bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan wajah penasaran,

"Itu Rahasia, Kise-kun," Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah Akashi-kun saat teleponnya kita abaikan,"

"Mungkin dia masa bodoh," Midorima angkat bicara. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Atau mungkin saat kita tiba disana, dia sudah menyiapkan guntingnya,"

.

Krik krik krik

.

.

Sepertinya Midorima sendiri lupa akan gunting-gunting keramat yang biasa dibawa mantan kapten tim basketnya tersebut—terlihat dari wajah pucatnya saat ia selesai mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Wajah Kise dan Aomine ikutan pucat, lalu—entah kenapa—mereka berlari kencang,

"Kita harus segera minta maaf-ssu!"

"Hei, Ayo kita harus segera kerumah Akashi dan menjelaskannya!"

Midorima menggeleng sambil mendengus, lalu ikutan berlari. Murasakibara menatap Kuroko dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan seperti biasanya,

"Kenapa mereka berlari, nee Kuro-chin? Kurasa Aka-chin tidak akan marah," dan pertanyaan tersebut hanya disambut dengan senyuman dari Kuroko.

.

.

Aomine, Kise dan Midorima sampai didepan gerbang rumah Akashi. Kuroko dan Murasakibara mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat beberapa pelayan sedang menangis. Seorang _maid_ menatap mereka—bingung

"Kalian... siapa?" Ia bertanya. Maid itu cantik, seksi, dadanya besar—kalau nggak dalam perasaan terkejut gini pasti Aomine udah ngiler.

"Kami teman Akashi-kun.. Ada apa disini?" Kuroko mendekati maid tersebut dengan tatapan khawatir. Maid tersebut terdiam sambil menunduk,

"Tadi—tadi siang Seijuurou-sama mendapat hadiah berupa _credit card_. Ia berencana mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temannya saat smp," Ujarnya, yang lain menganga—menatap maid tersebut kaget. Sang maid melanjutkan, "Namun saat menelepon katanya tidak diangkat. Ia panik dan berlari keluar, lalu— hiks"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko menahan emosinya—sumpah ini pertama kalinya bagi Kiseki no Sedai melihat Kuroko sangat emosi.

"Seijuurou-sama, tertabrak mobil dan—meninggal"

DEG

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

Ini salah mereka yang sudah mengabaikan telepon dari Akashi—sungguh, siapa sangka Akashi akan panik?

"I-ini salah kita-ssu—HUWAAA!" Kise tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Tangisnya pecah dan ia terduduk. Aomine terlihat shock, ia hanya menggumam "tidak, tidak," sambil memegang kepalanya. Midorima mematung sambil meremas hadiahnya. Murasakibara berhenti makan dan terlihat sangat shock.

Kuroko?

Ia menghilang.

"K-kurokocchi mana-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menatap yang lain.

"Ia pasti masuk kedalam, ayo kita susul," ujar Aomine, mulai tenang.

.

.

Benar saja, Kuroko sudah berada didalam. Ia mematung menatap seseorang yang diselimuti oleh kain putih. Rambut merahnya sedikit menyembul keluar dari kain tersebut, semakin membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa Akashi telah tiada.

"A-Akashi-kun.." Kuroko mendekati mayat tersebut. Dibukanya kain putih tersebut perlahan sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Yang lain hanya menatap mayat tersebut naas. Mereka menatap kain putih yang dibuka oleh Kuroko tersebut,

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka-

Saat yang mereka temukan adalah guling ber-wig rambut merah dengan model rambut Akashi.

.

Krik krik krik krik krik

.

.

"Itulah yang kalian dapat saat berusaha mengerjaiku, kalian tahu," Akashi terlihat turun dari tangga, "ah leganya, ternyata_ credit card_ ini bisa berguna juga,"

Yang lain mematung

"JADI KAU MENGERJAI KAMI AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKASHI/AKA-CHIN?!" Midorima, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara berteriak bersamaan. Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam diam. Akashi acuh tak acuh dengan teriakan yang lain.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi saat menatap Kuroko. Kuroko menunduk, lalu menghela nafas panjang-

"Akashi-kun bodoh," Eh? "Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mendekati Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis, "Akashi-kun benar-benar bo-" Brug!

Akashi memeluk Kuroko, sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak bodoh, Tetsuya. Kau mengerti?"

Yang lain menganga—what the hell!

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk-ssu!" Kise ikut-ikutan meluk Akashi dan Kuroko,

"Kau mengganggu, Kise!" Aomine menjitak Kise—yang dibalas dengan sumpah serapah Kise.

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap mereka, datar. "Aku sudah menyiapkan Kue tart dibelakang, Ayo masuk. Untuk kekacauan disini, akan kuserahkan kepada pelayan," ujarnya.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi, Ayo buka hadiahku!" Kise memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus merah. Akashi menatap hadiah dari Kise, bingung. Akashi mau tidak mau membukanya,

"Jam tangan?" tanyanya sambil menatap hadiah dari Kise.

"Iya-ssu! Kalau tidak salah, saat itu aku pernah merusakkan jam tangan Akashicchi. Katanya itu jam kesayangan Akashicchi sehingga Akashicchi marah besar. Karena harganya mahal aku tidak bisa membelinya saat itu-ssu, jadi aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Akashicchi!" ujar Kise, tulus. Akashi menatap Kise, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak ingat tentang jam tangan rusak itu. Terimakasih, Ryouta. Akan kujaga baik-baik," Ujarnya kalem. Dipakainya jam tangan itu, pas.

Tiba-tiba makhluk dakian menyerobot.

"Ini hadiah dariku Akashi! Tidak mahal sih, tapi semoga kau menyukainya!" Aomine tersenyum lebar. Akashi menatap hadiah dari Aomine lalu membukanya.

Eh?

"Majalah—Mai-chan?" Tanya Akashi, menatap Aomine tajam.

Aomine mingkem.

"SALAH BUNGKUS"

"Kuro-chin bisa bayangin Aka-chin baca majalah porno nggak?" tanya Murasakibara, polos. Dan kuroko menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

"Nggak bisa bayangin-ssu" Kise nebeng obrolan

"Sumpah, nggak niat ngasih ini, Akashi! Sebentar, Ah!" Aomine mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan cepat, sebelum ada gunting melayang. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah Majalah dan menyodorkannya kepada Akashi "Ini dia!"

"Eh? Majalah Basket?" Akashi menatap Aomine, dahinya mengkerut.

"Aku dulu pernah lihat kau membaca majalah basket. Aku tidak yakin kau membutuhkannya sekarang, tapi karena aku tidak punya begitu banyak uang aku memberimu ini," ujarnya. Akashi hanya mengangguk,

"Kuhargai hadiahmu, Daiki. Aku akan membacanya nanti," Akashi membolak-balik majalah tersebut lalu menutupnya. Ia menatap sebuah kotak berbungkus hijau berpita merah,

"Ah, ini hadiahku Akashi" Midorima menyodorkan hadiahnya. Akashi membukanya perlahan sambil menebak—apa benda keberuntungan Sagittarius untuk hari ini dan besok.

"Aku membelikanmu dua hadiah, yang pertama boneka chibi maruko-chan," _what the-_, "Itu lucky item-mu hari ini. Ya mungkin bisa kau ajak tidur juga," Apa Akashi terlihat seperti anak kecil tsundere yang suka tidur sama boneka? Akashi menggeleng lemah. Kise dan Aomine ngakak nista ditempat.

"Lalu ini-?" Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah,

"I-itu Lucky Itemmu besok," Ujar Midorima—agak panik. Midorima memang agak bimbang soal ngebeliin Akashi gunting.

"Ah Shintarou, boleh aku uji coba gunting ini?" ujar Akashi, kalem, "aku akan mengujinya kepada dua orang nista yang sedang tertawa itu"

DEG

SHUUUT!

Aomine dan Kise kejang-kejang. Akashi menghela nafas lega. Akashi sangat tak peduli terhadap manusia-manusia yang lagi kejang tersebut.

Akashi menatap sebuah kotak besar yang dibawa oleh Murasakibara,

"Arara~~ ini hadiah dariku, Aka-chin" ujarnya sambil memberikan kotak tersebut. Akashi membukanya, berharap tidak mendapat hadiah yang aneh.

.

Dan pupuslah harapan Akashi.

.

"Itu maiubo jenis baru, nee Aka-chin. Semoga kau suka," ujarnya.

"Atsushi, apa kau mau setengah dari hadiahmu tersebut?"

"Dengan senang hati~~~" Murasakibara mengambil beberapa Maiubo itu dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya.

"Lalu..." Semua menatap Kuroko. Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Ah, hadiahku?" Kuroko membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah hadiah yang berbungkus merah dan berpita biru, "Ini tidak mahal, mungkin lebih murah daripada majalah Aomine-kun. Tapi... Aku harap kau menyukainya"

Akashi membuka hadiah tersebut, dan menatap Kuroko.

"Bolpoin?"

"Aku tahu itu tak mahal. Namun, aku harap saat Akashi-kun memakainya, Akashi-kun akan teringat padaku" ujarnya, Tersenyum simpul.

Akashi menatap bolpoin itu, dan tersenyum, "Sebenarnya hadiah ini tidak begitu penting,"

DEG

Hati Kuroko terasa sakit—

Akashi menatap Kuroko, lembut, "Tanpa memakainya pun, aku sudah mengingatmu terus, Tetsuya,"

MODUS—pikir yang lain. Namun mereka tetap diam. Biarlah, momen ini menjadi milik Kuroko dan Akashi, hanya berdua.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Owari**

A/N: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA INI APA /buang kue tart/

Aku tau ini absurd, garing dan gak bermutu.

Tapi yasudahlah.

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU AKASHIIIIIII makin tinggi dan keep humu ya /WOI

Mari menginap gak lanjut lanjut btw.

Yaudah deh.

Sekiaaaan. Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
